


Inside a Hurricane

by LivinOnARarePair



Series: Inside A Hurricane [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a Hurricane knows what it's like Inside a Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside a Hurricane

Only a Hurricane knows what it’s like Inside a Hurricane.

Only Jordy knows what it’s like to take the captain apart, to push inside him and make him tremble. To build him up, wind him tight, and then push him over the edge, only to go tumbling down with him.

Only Elias knows the tight, clinging heat of the former figure skater. Knows with hands and mouth, the delicate curve of a figure skater’s body still hiding beneath the hard cut muscle of a hockey player. Knows the gasp of a pulled curl, the whimper of bliss.

Only Justin knows the way Viktor clings and sighs like something out of an art film trying to depict the act as something more beautiful than the animalistic need that it is. Also knows when Viktor wants it hard, the way pale hands clutch at Justin’s ass, urging him in deeper.

Only Anton knows Cam at his most vulnerable, naked and blissed past coherency. Knows the way Cam bristled when he brought up bringing a third into their bed. . . . Knows the way Cam blossomed when they brought Alex into their bed. And now knows the way Alex curses in Russian and clings to Cam while Anton fucks him through a second orgasm.

Only a Hurricane knows what it’s like Inside a Hurricane.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so short! Thinking of expanding it, maybe making a fic for each pairing? What do y'all think?


End file.
